Tribal Dissension
Even if a monarch survives their kingship rites, essentially garnering the favor of the gods, there is no guarantee the person is up for the job...and one thing you can count on the Orlanthi is to be disruptive, even in the best of times. Note: You usually get this event if the other clans in your tribe are less than impressed with your actions, even if things actually are going well with your tribe. A key indicator is the mood of your tribe and if starts to drop below content. Event Dialogue Consequences Be aware the rest of your tribe may shout down your suggestions before you get a chance to even try them. As such, you may be required to choose another option. *'Offering to undergo a heroquest' is essentially offering to let the gods judge your monarch. Success will satisfy your tribemates, but failure undermines your authority. If you've already done a heroquest that year, you may wish to pick some other option. *Bribery can always work, at least in the short term. You have the option of giving gifts to all clans, or just the dissatisfied clans. By directing gifts to the dissatisfied, you focus on the problem clans, but be aware your other tribemates will be angered for being left out. If you give gifts to all, however, then it dilutes the results. Obviously, skimping on the gifts is not recommened. *If you are sure of your might, you can tell the other chiefs to rein in their warriors. However, this is a bit heavy-handed, and can drive other clans into rebellion. Failing to move the chiefs will also create more dissension. *You maintain the status quo, if you decide there is nothing wrong with a little fighting. More than likely, nothing will go wrong in the short-term, but this can build to a bigger problem in the long-term. *Many Orlanthi are always up for a good scrap, so suggesting a war might be the way to go. You will then have to pick a foe which can be another tribe, trolls, Beastfolk, or Horse-Spawn (you may not see all those choices though). You know your monarch is in trouble if the other clans don't wish to follow you to war. Success in war buoys the spirit of the tribe, while loss causes even more problems. Notes If too many clans are dissatisfied with your rule, you may face a rebellion, or even the split of the tribe into two (or more) smaller tribes. (That series of events still needs to be put up). *If your attempts to pacify/satisfy the other clans fail, this event may repeat if the tribe is still borderline. *However, if other clans grow even more dissatisfied, but other clans are still loyal, then you can go to Civil War. *A success declaration of war goes to Day of Battle (Tribe at War) with the declared enemy. *Occasionally, especially if the king/queen comes from your clan, you may instead go to Rebellion: Traitor Confrontation. Category:Events Category:Tribe Event Category:Chain Event